Stay With Me
by CursingBunnies
Summary: Sasuke promised Naruto that they'd be together forever. It's been going well so far, but is everything as it seems? SasuNaru, AU, One shot.


Author's Notes: Heya, this idea was bouncing in my head for some time, so I decided to pen it down. I didn't really know what genre to put it as so... the genre label may not be accurate...

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto._

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, its rays of light falling softly through the window and onto the pristine white sheets of a bed where two figures lay. The smaller of the two was curled tight into his partner's embrace, slender fingers gripping tightly at the other's shirt. Blue eyes flickered open as he let out a soft sigh of satisfaction, freeing the soft material from his grip. Soft blonde hair was pushed away from his eye as his gaze travelled upwards. Uzumaki Naruto studied his lover's face, a soft smile adorning his lips.

The man was beautiful. His pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, making him look almost ethereal. Naruto traced the other's features. His slightly too pale pink lips, his sharp nose, his eyes. Naruto chuckled softly when the man didn't budge. He must have been worn out; after all, he was usually a very light sleeper. Naruto rolled onto his back and stretched, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. Hopping off the bed, he planted a kiss on Uchiha Sasuke's lips, frowning at the lack of warmth in the man.

"Must he be so cold-blooded, the bastard?" Naruto muttered, a small smile on his lips.

After ensuring that Sasuke was wrapped up tightly in several blankets, Naruto made his way through his morning routine.

"_Where are you going?"_

Naruto grinned, glancing back to the bed as he pulled out his clothes from their shared closet.

"Where I go every morning, Sasuke, and where I suspect everyone would go every morning. The bathroom," he said, laughing, as he walked away.

* * *

Sasuke was already waiting for him at their dining table when Naruto made his way down, a half empty coffee cup in front of him.

"Aww, Sasuke, you made coffee! I knew you loved me!" Naruto crowed as he grabbed the cup, gulping down the warm liquid.

"_Dobe! Get your own!" _

Naruto chuckled as he set down the now empty cup in front of his lover.

"I'll get you more. Hey! What do you want for breakfast?"

"_... Do I actually get a say?"_

"Nope," Naruto grinned, "We're having ramen."

He ignored the irritated grunt behind him and rummaged through the fridge.

"Where... did I... place the... leftovers?" Naruto muttered, eyebrows drawn together in confusion as he pushed the contents aside.

"_Knowing you, you probably ate it in your sleep," _

"Hey!" Naruto pouted, turning to glare at Sasuke.

"_You mean you don't agree?"_

"I absolutely do not!"

"_Hn. Delusional too. What should I do with you?"_

Naruto chuckled as he walked towards the Uchiha.

"What we do every night, teme," Naruto whispered, leaning over to plant a kiss on his lover's lips.

His laughter echoed around the large house as he waltzed away, intent on finding a suitable replacement for his ramen.

"_... Only you, dobe..."_

Naruto stiffened. He turned around to face Sasuke, eyes alight with sudden anger.

"It'd better be, Sasuke, it'd better be," he growled, hands clenching into fists.

The Uchiha seemed unsurprised and unaffected by the sudden tension that stifled the air. His hand lay still on the table, his posture still impeccable, not a lock of hair out of place.

The silence was shattered by the shrill ringing of a phone. Naruto took in a sharp breath before stalking out of the room.

The room fell silent as the sound of Naruto's footsteps faded away. Sasuke sat straight in the chair, unmoving. His eyes gazed up at the ceiling blankly, long, slender fingers curled stiffly around the cup before him.

"Of course, of course. Tonight then!"

A click sounded as Naruto came bounding into the kitchen once again.

"Oi! Teme! We're going to Kiba's tonight!" he yelled.

"_Hn."_

The blonde leant against the door frame, sighing as he studied Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

He tread lightly as he approached his dark haired lover, apology shining within his clear blue eyes.

"Sasuke..."

He knelt in front of the chair where his lover sat, arms tightening around Sasuke's waist.

"Sasuke, please," Naruto mumbled, head lowered, "I love you too much... Please. Don't you ever, ever dare leave me."

"_Dobe, I wouldn't."_

Naruto let out a breath he had been holding, the tension flowing out of his body. A breathtaking grin crept up on his lips as he stared up at Sasuke, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm glad."

* * *

_They lay together, dark eyes meeting blue, pale legs intertwined with tanned ones, hands clasped. No words were passed between them, the silence filled with meaning they could never have put into words. Shadows were cast on them, hiding their features from the questing moonlight. _

"_Teme..." Naruto breathed, eyes searching._

_Sasuke smirked as he shifted closer to the blonde._

"_What's wrong, dobe? Speechless?"_

_Naruto blushed, lips curling into a scowl._

"_Y-You wish, teme! I just don't want to waste my precious words on you!" _

_Even as those words left his mouth, his grip on Sasuke's hand tightened._

_Onyx eyes danced with amusement, as his features softened, smirk morphing into a gentle smile. He pulled his hand away from the almost painful grip and ruffled Naruto's damp locks. _

"_Hn."_

_Naruto sighed, frustrated as he pulled away from Sasuke's embrace and turned away. _

"_N-Naruto-"_

"_What is it?" Naruto growled as he flipped himself over once again._

_He froze. His eyes widened, his mouth open in a silent scream. _

_His lover's blank eyes gazed back at him, a gaping hole in his chest. And blood, so much blood._

_His breaths quickened, horror quickly seeping into his very being._

* * *

"SASUKE!" the scream was ripped out from his throat, utter despair ringing in the silent air, chilling the blood of those who heard it.

"Sasuke, Sasuke..." he gasped out as his arm came into contact with the cold, empty side of the bed.

He shot up, eyes scanning the room, searching desperately for the slender form of the dark eyed man.

"_In here, dobe."_

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he hurled himself into the unlit bathroom, fingernails digging into his palms. Dark beads of crimson travelled down his fingers, dripping onto the floor, staining the pristine white tiles. He let out shuddering breaths as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a dark figure becoming apparent.

Bloodstained hands flicked on the switch, leaving a red smear on the painted walls. Blank onyx eyes stared up at the blonde, almost quizzically. He lay in the bathtub, his head resting against its edge. Naruto was at his side in an instant, his fingers brushing against Sasuke's cheek in an almost reverent caress.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, "Sasuke... I thought you-"

"_I'll always stay with you, remember?" _

Naruto grinned, relieved.

"Yeah."

* * *

The doorbell rang, causing Naruto to jump and shoot Sasuke a glare when amused chuckles reached his ears.

"Shut up, teme," he muttered as he lifted himself off the couch, glancing at the television where the news played.

"I'll be right back!" he called out as he made his way to the door.

Sasuke stared at the television, the soothing voice of the news anchor emitting from its speakers mixing with the voices of Naruto and his guest.

"_...the gruesome murder that shook the world."_

"Naruto... How've you been doing?"

"_...suspect, Orochimaru, has been sentenced to death."_

"I've been doing fine, Sakura! Why wouldn't I be?"

"_...still mourning for the death of the famous business figure."_

"It's just... You've been different ever since the funeral."

"_Many people have been praying for the victim's family."_

"W-What funeral?"

"..._so soon after this tragedy, they have to deal with another one."_

"Oh, Naruto... Don't tell me-"

"_Officials are at a loss, no clues were left behind."_

"I don't know what you're talking about! Who's funeral, Sakura? Tell me!"

"_...ongoing search..."_

"Sasuke's."

"_Uchiha Sasuke's body was declared to be missing from the morgue two days ago. If anyone has any information, please call-"_


End file.
